Yukina Kashiwa
Yukina Kashiwa (柏幸奈) is a former idol and a former member of Momoiro Clover. She is also a former member of Nogizaka46 and Section 3's 3Bjunior. She left Momoiro Clover and Stardust Promotion on March 9, 2009. Profile *'Nickname': Yukkiina *'Birth date': *'Birthplace': Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type': B *'Height': 158 cm *'Hobby': Piano, pastry making, drawing 4-panel manga, making beads accessories, watching comedy *'Specialty': Dance, reading, rope skipping, athletics, high jump, vault, english skill *'Associated Acts': Momoiro Clover (2008-2009), Nogizaka46 (2011-2013) Member Notes *She joined Stardust from 2004 and became a member of Momoiro Clover on November 23, 2008 live concert along with Ayaka Sasaki and Akari Hayami. Ustream Broadcast. Momoiro Clover Z UST 24-Jikan. Original broadcast on May 17, 2013 *She left Momoiro Clover on March 9, 2009 for undisclosed reasons.Momoclo.net - メンバー脱退のお知らせ(2009.3.10) She became the last member to left Momoiro Clover prior to their single debut. Biography Yukina is a former child actress and had been played in many Tokusatsu Dramas in the past. In 2007, she got her first break as the lead character Negi Springfield in Negima! live action drama. Yukina was announced as the new member alongside Akari Hayami and Ayaka Sasaki in the Iidabashi Ramla live concert on November 23, 2008. They first appeared with wrestling masks until they were revealed as new members in the middle of the show. She left the group and Stardust Promotion on March 9, 2009, two months prior their debut announcement, for undisclosed reasons. She, however, appeared in the quick slideshow in the beginning of Momoiro Punch music video and had her voice recorded in the song. On August 21, 2011 she was chosen as a first-generation member of Nogizaka46. She graduated from Nogizaka46 on November 17, 2013 along with Seira Miyazawa because of academic priorities.Tokyohive -Nogizaka46's Kashiwa Yukina and Miyazawa Seira to graduate from the group Discography Participated in :As Momoiro Clover member *Momoiro Punch (recorded voice only) :As Nogizaka46 member *Nogizaka no Uta (Guru Guru Curtain) *Hidari Mune no Yuuki (Guru Guru Curtain) *Ookami ni Kuchibue wo (Oide, Shampoo) *Namida mada Kanashimi datta koro (Hashire! Bicycle) *Hito wa Naze Hashiru no ka? (Bicycle) *[[w:c:akb48:Haru no Melody|Haru no Melody] (Seifuku no Mannequin) Acting Careers Movies *2008.10.25 ICHI TV *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. April 11 - 18. 2004. TV Asahi. as Tiara; ep.9, 10 *Deep Love ~Ayu no Monogatari~. October 1, 2004. TV Tokyo. as Childhood Ayu *GARO. October 7, 2005 - March 31 -2006. as Rose *Madan Senki Ryukendo. May 21, 2006. as Sarina; ep.20 *Negima! Magister Negi Magi. October 3, 2007 - March 26, 2008. as Nagi Springfield CM *2004 Tiger - Denki dai Tokuko-san *2005 Universal - Universal Home *2006 Bandai - Pretty Cure Splash Star Excellent Series Splash Commune *2007 Asahi Kasei Constructions - Neoma Form Kenchiku Genba ver. *2007 Asahi Kasei Constructions - Neoma Form Wagaya no Jiman ver. *2008 All Nippon Airways co. - All Nippon Airways Trivia *A fellow Negima actress Miyu Wagawa and fellow AKB family member Tsukina Takai of SKE48 are also former Member members. Gallery Yukina_Nogizaka_2011.png|Nogizaka46 (2011) Yukina_Stardust_2008.png|Stardust Promotion (2008) References External Links *Stardust Promotion Profile - Archived *Profile in AKB48 wiki *Profile in Stage48.net Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Blood Type B Category:1994 Births Category:August Births Category:3Bjunior Former Members Category:Momoiro Clover Z Former Members